


Full Moon Over Chicago (The Heterozygous Gene Remix)

by keerawa



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Remix, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-07
Updated: 2009-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The full moon got under Ray's skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon Over Chicago (The Heterozygous Gene Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shifting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093) by [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula). 



> **Original Fic:** [Shifting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/14093), by [](http://luzula.livejournal.com/profile)[**luzula**](http://luzula.livejournal.com/)  
> **Remix:**Full Moon Over Chicago (The Heterozygous Gene Remix) [Fraser/RayK, 400 words, rated PG-13], by [](http://keerawa.livejournal.com/profile)[**keerawa**](http://keerawa.livejournal.com/)

Moonlight spilled in through the open window of Ray's car and over the bare skin of his arms. It glinted off his car keys as he twirled them, like the quiver of a cat's tail while it watched a mouse hole. There was no reason for Ray to be staking out the Canadian Consulate in the middle of the night, staring at Fraser's open window. No reason except … the moon.

The full moon got under his skin. Mum had first noticed it when he was thirteen. She was afraid he'd inherited the family _klątwa_. But Ray wasn't - he couldn't - he was _human_. The moon just made him want to move, to dance the night away, to throw a punch or sink balls-deep into some hot, eager body.

Ray had resisted it while he was with Stella. He'd lie trembling in bed next to her, stifled by Egyptian cotton sheets, feeling the pull of the moon even through blackout curtains. Waiting for the day she'd figure out what a freak he was and leave him.

Until she did.

After the divorce, he'd given into it. Called in sick to work for days each month, fuck the suspicious pattern, and blazed on a full moon high. Ray spent those nights in illegal clubs, back alleys, and dark-shadowed parks. He'd crawl home at dawn fucked out, bloody, or both.

Now that he was undercover, Ray couldn't afford to lose himself to the moon. If he got caught, they'd fire him; maybe stick him in the loony bin like poor Uncle Josef. Whatever, he was gonna end up there someday. But now a single picture in the papers could get Vecchio killed. So Ray was trying to be good. Driving soothed the cravings, and he had followed the moon here, to Fraser's open window.

If Fraser woke up and saw him, Ray would just tell him about the moon. Guy was enough of a freak himself; he'd probably come padding out to the car in those crazy red pajamas, settle into the passenger seat, and tell Ray some old Inuit story about fur jobs. Or maybe Fraser would lean in close, and confess that the full moon keeps him up nights, too.

A distant howl pierced the darkness. Even before he met Dief, Ray would have recognized a wolf calling for his pack.

Ray stepped out of the car and into the night.


End file.
